I'll Be There
by Sheryl 104
Summary: A Bobby and Kim story.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Third Watch or it's characters.  
  
Rated: PG-13

Summary: A Bobby and Kim Story.  
  
Kim sat on the couch waiting for Jimmy to come home. He was two hours late. He's already been late three times this week. Kim got off the couch and went to bed. She was tired of waiting for Jimmy.  
  
Jimmy woke up that morning with a smile on his face. He felt Kim stir next to him. "Morning," Jimmy said.  
  
"Morning. When did you get home?" Kim asked.  
  
"A little after one," Jimmy replied.  
  
"What were you doing?" Kim asked.  
  
"I was hanging out with some of the guys," Jimmy lied. Kim just nodded her head and started getting ready for work. Jimmy had the day off. Kim knew Jimmy was hiding something, but she didn't say anything.  
  
Kim walked over to Alex after her shift. "Hey Alex, have you noticed anything different about Jimmy?" Kim asked.  
  
"Yeah, he's been hanging out with Melanie a lot lately. Why?" Alex asked.  
  
"Jimmy's been getting home late. Every night he has a new excuse for being late. I know he's hiding something. I just don't know what," Kim replied.  
  
"Well what ever it is I'm sure it's nothing," Alex tried to reassure Kim.  
  
"Thanks Alex," Kim said and walked home. She knew Jimmy was hiding something. She just didn't know what. She had a feeling that she would find out soon. Real soon.  
  
Kim walked into her house. Immediately she had a sinking feeling that she would regret coming home this soon. Kim walked into the bedroom. "Oh my God," Kim said. Jimmy looked up and saw Kim. "Jimmy how could you? How could you cheat on me, with my own sister?" Kim asked and ran out of the house. Kim couldn't stay there and see Jimmy and her sister in bed. She couldn't stay there and listen to his lies again. Kim went over to Bobby's. She knew Bobby would make her feel better.  
  
Bobby heard someone knock on his door. He got up and answered it. "Kim hey. Are you okay?" Bobby asked seeing her tear stained face.  
  
"Can I come in?" Kim asked.  
  
"Yeah, sure," Bobby said. Kim sat down on the couch with Bobby. "Kim what's wrong?" Bobby asked lightly touching her face. Kim didn't answer. She just leaned over and gently kissed Bobby on the lips. Bobby reluctantly pulled back. "What's wrong?" Bobby asked again.  
  
TBC... Please r&r


	2. Chapter Two

            "Jimmy cheated on me," Kim answered crying.

     "Kim, I'm sorry," Bobby said pulling her closer. Kim leaned her head on Bobby's shoulder. He noticed a change in her breathing and that she had stopped crying. Bobby picked Kim up and gently laid her down on his bed so he wouldn't wake her. Then he went into the living room to sleep on the couch.

     Kim woke up that morning alone in Bobby's bed. She quietly got up and went into the living room. She saw Bobby sound asleep on the couch. Kim wrote Bobby a note so he would know where she was and left.

     Jimmy had just gotten home. He spent the whole night getting drunk at a bar. He saw Kim walking up to him. "Hey Kim," Jimmy said about to pull her into his arms.

     Kim pulled back. "These are for you," Kim said handing Jimmy an envelope and her wedding ring.

     "What is this?" Jimmy asked.

     "Just sign them and give them to me tomorrow," Kim replied and left.

     Jimmy opened the envelope. The contents brought tears to his eyes. There in his hands were divorce papers.

     Kim walked up to her mother's house. She was supposed to pick Joey up last night but she forgot to. Kim knocked on the door. "Kim I'm so glad to see you. When you didn't show up last night I thought something had happened to you," Kim's mom said.

     "I'm sorry. I meant to come over here, but I forgot. A lot happened last night," Kim said.

     "Would you like to fill me in?" Kim's mom asked.

     "I'm divorcing Jimmy," Kim replied.

     "Why?" Kim's mom asked.

     "Because he cheated on me," Kim said trying not to cry.

     Kim's mom tried to comfort her daughter the best she could. "I'm going to get Joey," Kim said.

     Kim and Joey were at Bobby's place. Kim didn't know whether or not she should tell Joey. "Mommy, where's daddy?" Joey asked.

     Kim looked at Bobby for help. "Joey, you're mom and dad aren't going to be with each other anymore," Bobby said.

     "Why not?" Joey asked.

     "Your mom and dad are kind of upset with each other," Bobby said. Joey just sat there not saying anything.

     "Joey are you okay?" Kim asked.

     "Does this mean I won't get to see daddy anymore?" Joey asked.

     "No. You'll still get to see him. Just not as much as you used to," Kim replied.

     "Oh," Joey replied and started coloring.

     Bobby and Kim went into his room to talk. "Do you think Joey is okay?" Kim asked.

     "I don't know. He'll get used to it Kim. He'll understand when he's older," Bobby said softly.

     "Do you think I'm doing the right thing? What if this is hurting Joey?" Kim asked.

     "It may hurt Joey, but if you stayed with Jimmy it'd hurt him worse. I think it's better for you to raise Joey without Jimmy, rather than raising him with Jimmy where he'd listen to you guys arguing and fighting all the time," Bobby replied. Kim just shook her head. Bobby pulled Kim into his arms and kissed her forehead.

     "Do you want to stay here again?" Bobby asked.

     "Sure," Kim replied.

     "You and Joey can sleep on the bed I'll sleep on the couch," Bobby replied.

     "Are you sure?" Kim asked.

     "Yeah I'm sure," Bobby replied. Kim leaned over and lightly kissed Bobby on the lips. Joey walked in and saw them kissing.

TBC…


	3. Chapter Three

Joey stood there at the door with a sad expression on his face. "Mommy's not supposed to be kissing Bobby, she's supposed to be kissing daddy" Joey thought. Joey walked into the bedroom. "Mommy, why are you kissing Bobby?" Joey asked confused.  
  
Bobby and Kim both turned to see Joey right infront of them. Kim looked at Bobby for help. "Joey, why don't you wait in the living room? Your mom and I will be there in a minute," Bobby said.  
  
"Okay," Joey agreed.  
  
"What should I tell him?" Kim asked worried, after Joey left the room.  
  
"Maybe you should tell him the truth," Bobby said softly.  
  
"Which is?" Kim snapped.  
  
Booby looked a little hurt but was trying not to show it. "I don't know only you can answer that one. Listen I have to go out. I need to pick something up," Bobby lied and left the room.   
  
Kim knew she had hurt Bobby. She didn't mean to. Kim went into the living room to talk to Joey. Kim sat down on the couch next to Joey. "Mommy, are you and daddy not together because of Bobby?" Joey asked in a sad tone.  
  
"No Joey that's not why. You see your dad did something that I can't forgive. That's why your dad and I aren't together," Kim said gently.  
  
"So why were you kissing Bobby?" Joey asked.  
  
"I'll explain that to you later. You have school tomorrow. Go to bed okay," Kim said.  
  
"okay," Joey agreed.  
  
After Joey was asleep Kim dialed Bobby's cell number. Bobby didn't answer. Kim sighed deeply. She sat on the couch waiting for him to get home since he wasn't answering his cell. She knew she messed up. She just had to find a way to fix things. Kim slowly fell asleep. It was passed midnight when she was asleep.  
  
Bobby walked in his front door at three in the morning. He knew he shouldn't of just stormed off, but if he stayed there he may of said something that he would regret later on. Bobby was going to sit on the couch, but then he saw Kim asleep there. He looked at her. She looked so peaceful when she slept. Bobby lightly touched her face with his hand. He felt Kim stirr. "Your back," Kim said, relief flooding over her.  
  
"Yeah. I'm sorry for just storming off and not answering your calls," Bobby said.  
  
"No that's okay I understand. Bobby I'm sorry for snapping at you. I just didn't know what to tell Joey," Kim said.  
  
"So what did you tell him?" Bobby asked.  
  
"I told him why Jimmy and I aren't together anymore. Then he asked why I was kissing you, so i told him I'll explain later," Kim said.  
  
"So what are you going to tell him," Bobby asked.  
  
"That I like you and that,"   
  
Bobby stopped Kim before she could finish. "You like me huh. I thought you only wanted to be friends?" Bobby asked.  
  
"That was when I was pregnant with Joey. The truth is I've liked you since the first day I met you, and I would like to see how things work out between us," Kim said. She hoped that Bobby felt the same.  
  
"I want that to," Bobby said. Bobby leaned over and kissed Kim lightly on the lips. Their kisses grew more and more passionate. They soon found themselves in bed with each other.  
  
TBC... 


	4. Chapter Four

Bobby woke up with Kim in his arms. He watched her sleep. She was so peaceful looking when she slept. He then looked at the clock. It was five thirty. Joey had to be at school in an hour. Bobby slowly got out of bed and decided to get Joey ready for school. He was already awake so he figured he should let Kim sleep longer.

Bobby gently shook Joey. "Joey time to get up. You have to get ready for school," Bobby said.

"Where's my mom?" Joey asked with sleepy eyes.

"She's still sleeping," Bobby replied. Joey got up and started to get ready for school. Bobby went into the kitchen to make breakfast.

Kim walked into the kitchen and saw Joey eating breakfast at the table. "About time you woke up," Bobby said smiling softly.

"Sorry. Thanks for getting Joey ready for me," Kim replied. She was happy to have Bobby in her life. He was so helpful, so kind.

"So you have off today. What are you going to be doing?" Bobby asked wrapping his arms around Kim.

"I'm going to try and find a new place to stay," Kim replied looking at Bobby. She liked staying with him, but she didn't want to intrude.

"You know you can always stay here for as long as you want," Bobby said. He liked having Kim staying with him. He didn't want her to leave, but he couldn't stop her from leaving.

"Yeah I know, but Joey deserves a place where there's more space and he has his own room," Kim said half true.

"I'll take Joey to school for you. I have to leave now anyway," Bobby said. He and Joey walked out the door.

Kim looked in the newspaper for apartments. She found one and decided to call.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Doc walked up to Bobby. "Hey Bobby. You're working with Alex today," Doc said.

"Okay," Bobby replied and went upstairs to get changed. When he was done he went outside where he ran into Alex.

"Hey Bobby," Alex said.

"Hey," Bobby said absent mindedly. He was thinking about Kim and a way he could get her to stay.

"You okay?" Alex asked. She noticed Bobby's mind was somewhere else.

"It's Kim. She's looking for a new apartment today," Bobby replied.

"Let me guess, you don't want her to leave," Alex said.

"Exactly," Bobby replied.

"Well why don't you tell her?" Alex asked.

"I can't keep her there with me if she doesn't want to stay," Bobby said sadly.

"Did she say that?" Alex asked.

"Well no," Bobby replied.

"Then how do you know that she doesn't want to stay. You should ask her," Alex replied.

"Yeah you're right. So how are you and Ty doing?" Bobby asked

"We're good. I've been spending nights at his house," Alex said.

"To much info," Bobby said. Alex laughed.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Bobby walked in the door to see Kim and Joey sitting on the couch. Bobby went over and kissed Kim lightly on the lips. "SO how you doing?" Bobby asked. He could tell Kim had something on her mind.

"I found a new place. Joey and I will be moving in there tomorrow," Kim said. She didn't notice the sadness in Bobby's eyes.

"You found a place this soon?" Bobby asked. He didn't want Kim to leave but she already found a place.

"Yeah. Something wrong?" Kim asked.

"No," Bobby replied. Alex was right. He should've told Kim how he felt, but he didn't.

"I wrote the address down for you," Kim said.

"Yeah thanks," Bobby replied. Kim noticed something was off with Bobby, but didn't pursue it.

TBC...


	5. Chapter Five

A week had past since Kim and Joey moved out of Bobby's place. Kim and Bobby are still together, but decided not to tell anyone until Kim and Jimmy's divorce is final.

Bobby was upstairs getting changed. Alex walked up and decided to talk to him. "So how are you and Kim doing?" Alex asked.

"How'd you know Kim and I were together?" Bobby asked. He knew he didn't tell Alex, but maybe Kim did.

"It's so obvious. You two are always together laughing, and flirting," Alex said.

"Well then I guess Kim and I will have to be more careful," Bobby said. He hoped no one else figured this out.

"I don't think anyone else noticed considering you two are best friends," Alex said.

"That's good," Bobby replied with relief.

"So why haven't you told anyone?" Alex asked.

"Kim doesn't want anyone to know until the divorce is final," Bobby replied.

"Oh well I have to go. Ty's picking me up," Alex said and left.

Bobby finished getting changed and went home.

Kim went outside to get the mail. She saw a large brown envelope and opened it. She smiled when she saw what was inside. Her divorce to Jimmy was finally final. Kim went inside and called Bobby. "Hello," Bobby said into the phone.

"Hey. We can tell people about us now," Kim said happily.

"Really. So the divorce is final?" Bobby asked hopefully.

"Yeah, it's final," Kim replied.

"So when do you want to tell everyone?" Bobby asked.

"How about tomorrow," Kim replied.

"Tomorrow sounds good," Bobby said.

"So come over," Kim said.

"Is Joey with you tonight?" Bobby asked.

"No he's with Jimmy," Kim replied. At first she didn't want Joey to go, but now she could spend some time alone with Bobby.

Kim heard a light knock on her door and got up to answer it. "Hey Bobby come on in," Kim said.

Bobby smiled and walked in. They sat down on the couch. "So are you really ready to tell anyone? If not we can wait," Bobby said.

"No I'm ready," Kim said truthfully. She hated not telling anyone about her and Bobby.

"Alex already knows," Bobby said.

"How?" Kim asked.

"She said we were so obvious. That we were around each other all the time laughing, and flirting," Bobby said.

Kim laughed. "You can never get anything past Alex can you?" Kim asked.

"No not really," Bobby replied.

Kim stopped laughing when she heard a knock at the door. She got up and answered it. She was surprised to see Jimmy standing at the door with Joey. "Jimmy, what are you doing here?" Kim asked.

"I can't keep Joey over night," Jimmy said.

"Why not?" Kim asked.

"I just have something to do," Jimmy lied. He found out that Kim and Bobby were together and didn't want them to be together.

"Come in," Kim said absentmindedly.

Jimmy walked in with Joey and saw Bobby sitting on the couch. "What is he doing here?" Jimmy asked.

"I asked him to come over," Kim said.

"Why?" Jimmy asked.

"Because I wanted him to come over," Kim replied.

"And why did you want to come over?" Jimmy asked.

"Because mommy and Bobby are dating," Joey replied.

"You're dating him?" Jimmy asked angry.

"Yes I am. Got a problem with that?" Kim shot back.

"Yeah I do. I don't want you dating him," Jimmy yelled.

"Well you can't tell me who I can and can't date," Kim yelled back.

"I don't want Joey around him anymore," Jimmy said.

"Yeah well that's to bad. I have custody and I say who he can and can't be around. Now I want you out of my house," Kim yelled.

"Fine," Jimmy yelled back and left.

"Joey go to your room and get ready for bed," Kim said.

"Okay mommy," Joey said.

Joey went to his room. Kim sat down next to Bobby. "Are you okay?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah I'm fine," Kim said sighing.

"Listen I'm going to go home. I'll see you tomorrow," Bobby said and kissed Kim good-bye.

"Bye," Kim said.

After Bobby left Kim went to bed. She knew tomorrow would be a long day.

TBC...


	6. Chapter Six

Bobby and Kim walked into work together. They decided they would tell everyone when they got to work. "So you wanted to tell us something," Doc said. He had a feeling what it was, but wasn't completely sure.

Bobby smiled and then replied, "Kim and I are together."

Everyone clapped. "It's about time," Alex said.

"What does that mean?" Kim asked.

"It was so obvious, you two always loved each other but were to afraid to admit it," Alex said.

Kim was about to say something when Jimmy walked into the room. "Well we should all be happy for the new couple," Jimmy said sarcastically.

"Hi Jimmy," Kim said in an unpleased voice.

Jimmy handed Kim some papers. "What's this?" Kim asked.

"I want custody of Joey," Jimmy said.

"Since when?" Kim asked not believing Jimmy was actually doing this.

"Since now. I don't think that you are a fit mother," Jimmy said.

Kim was about to say something, but then the fire bell went off.

When Kim got home she saw that the baby-sitter wasn't there. Instead Jimmy was. "What are you doing?" Kim asked Jimmy.

"Just trying to spend some time with my son," Jimmy said with a smile.

"Well you spent time with him so leave," Kim replied.

"You can't keep me from seeing my son," Jimmy said.

"Yeah well you got to see him, now go. I have to get him ready for bed. He should have been asleep two hours ago," Kim said.

"Yeah well I let him stay up," Jimmy yelled.

"You had no right. This is my house, and when Joey's in it he has to follow all of the rules," Kim yelled back.

"Well I'm his father, he's supposed to listen to me and he did. I told him he could stay up and watch a movie," Jimmy said.

"And what movie would that of been?" Kim asked.

"Friday the Thirteenth," Jimmy replied.

"I told him he couldn't watch that movie. Those movies scare him," Kim said.

"He didn't seem scared," Jimmy shot back.

"Only because you told him that he's not supposed to cry or be scared," Kim yelled.

"What gave you that idea?" Jimmy asked.

"he told me Jimmy. Now I want you out of my house before I call the police," Kim said.

"Fine," Jimmy yelled and left.

Kim sighed and put Joey to bed. She then sat on the couch. She was about to fall asleep when she heard a knock on the door. "Hey Bobby, come in," Kim said when she opened the door.

"Are you okay," Bobby asked with concern. He knew something was up by the look on her face.

"Yeah, just fine. I had a fight with Jimmy," Kim said. She didn't really want to involve Bobby, but she knew he'd get it out of her anyway.

"What happened?" Bobby asked.

"Jimmy was here. He told the baby-sitter to go, and had Joey up past his bed time watching an r rated movie," Kim said.

"What'd you do?" Bobby asked.

"Well we argued and then I told him to get out or I'd call the police," Kim answered.

Bobby pulled Kim into his arms. "Do you want me to go?" Bobby asked.

"No stay," Kim said.

"Okay," Bobby said. Kim lead him into her bedroom where they both fell asleep.

Jimmy went home. He couldn't believe that Kim kicked him out. The only reason he was doing all of this was because Kim was with Bobby. He didn't want Kim and Bobby together. He wanted to be with Kim but Bobby was in the way. Jimmy downed a few beers. He knew he'd have to get Joey. He didn't want Bobby raising his son. Pretty soon Jimmy fell asleep. Tomorrow would be another long day.

TBC...


	7. Chapter Seven

Kim woke up in Bobby's arms. She was glad he was here. She looked at the clock, Joey had to get ready for school. Kim went into his room and shook him gently. "Joey you have to wake up," Kim said. Joey opened his eyes slowly and got out of bed.

Kim left the room so he could get ready. She went into the living room and saw Bobby about to leave. "Where are you going," Kim said walking up to him.

"I don't think it would be good for Joey to see me here. If he tells Jimmy, Jimmy can use this in court," Bobby said.

"Oh, okay," Kim said softly. She didn't want Bobby to leave, but she also didn't want to risk losing Joey. Bobby kissed Kim good-bye and left to get ready for work.

* * *

Kim was getting changed after her sift. She saw Jimmy coming up. She put on her shirt and was about to leave. "So did Bobby stay the night with you?" Jimmy asked.

"No he didn't," Kim lied.

"Yeah well I'll just ask Joey," Jimmy said.

"Why are you doing this Jimmy? Why do you all of a sudden want Joey?" Kim asked.

"Because he's my son," Jimmy lied. If he told Kim the real reason, she could use that against him.

"That act isn't working Jimmy. I can tell when you lie. I learned that from when we were married," Kim said and stormed off.

Jimmy watched her leave. He didn't like hurting her and that's exactly what he was doing. He was even considering letting this custody thing go. Even though Kim was with Bobby he knew she deserved to be happy. He's the reason their marriage didn't work. If he didn't sleep with her sister then things would be fine and they'd still be together.

Bobby watched as Kim ran off. He decided to run after her. "Kim what's wrong?" Bobby asked when he caught up to her.

"Why is he doing this to me?" Kim asked.

"Maybe he really does want Joey, so he can have a chance to be a father," Bobby said even though he didn't believe that himself.

"I know that isn't the reason. Why else would he do this ?" Kim asked

"I don't know," Bobby said truthfully.

"Do you think they'll give Jimmy custody?" Kim asked.

"No I don't. When do you have to go to court?" Bobby asked.

"Tomorrow. Jimmy and I both have the day off," Kim said.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Bobby asked.

"No Jimmy will just use that against me," Kim said. She wanted Bobby to come, but Jimmy would turn it into something twisted.

"I have to go pick up Joey," Kim said and left.

* * *

Catherine opened her door to see Kim standing there. "I thought he was staying with me tonight," She said.

"I have to take him to court with me," Kim replied.

"Why is that?" Catherine asked.

"Because Jimmy's trying to get custody of Joey and tomorrow's when we go," Kim replied.

"Does Joey know?" Catherine asked.

"No. Jimmy and I decided not to tell him. We didn't want to worry him," Kim replied.

Kim went into the kitchen and got Joey. When they got home she put Joey to bed and went to bed herself. They had to get up early.

Kim woke up to hear some one banging on her door. She got up and answered it. "Jimmy, what are you doing here?" Kim asked rubbing her eyes. It was two in the morning.

"we're not going to court," Jimmy replied.

"They rescheduled?" Kim asked.

"No. I dropped it. You still have custody of Joey. We still have all of the old arrangements," Jimmy said. He could tell that Kim was happy.

"So why did you drop it?" Kim asked letting Jimmy come in. It wasn't like Jimmy to just drop something. When he had his mind set on something he never backed down. Not that she wasn't happy about keeping Joey, it was just strange.

"Because I wanted to get Joey for the wrong reasons. I wanted Joey because I thought maybe you would give up Bobby to keep Joey, and because I was mad at you for leaving me. I know what I did was wrong Kim. I didn't mean to cheat on you. It just happened. I saw that me trying to get Joey was only hurting you, and I hate hurting you. So I dropped it," Jimmy explained. He hoped she wouldn't hate him, though he wouldn't blame her.

"Wow, I never thought you'd do something like this just because I'm with Bobby. Why didn't you just tell me how you felt Jimmy. It would've been better than doing this, better than us fighting," Kim said.

"I know. I wasn't thinking. I figured since you were with Bobby that he would be raising Joey more than me. I didn't want another guy raising my kid," Jimmy said.

"Jimmy of course Bobby will help raise Joey, but you're his father. No one can replace you for him, not even Bobby. He always gets so excited when he's going to spend the night at your house. I've never seen him get that excited over anything," Kim said. Which was true. Joey would always be excited to see his father.

"So are we okay?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah we're fine. You'd better go before Joey wakes up. I don't want him to get confused," Kim said.

"Yeah, bye," Jimmy said and left. After he was gone Kim went back to bed.

TBC...


	8. Chapter Eight

Kim was so happy she got to keep Joey. He was the most important thing in this world. Kim was brought out of her thoughts by some one knocking on her door. She slowly walked over and answered it. She was surprised to see Bobby there.

"What are you doing here?" Kim asked smiling. She was so happy to see him.

"Just wanted to see how you were doing before you had to go to court," Bobby said softly.

"Jimmy dropped it," Kim replied.

"That's great," Bobby said. He leaned in and gently kissed Kim on the lips. Kim moaned softly and reluctantly pulled away.

"I missed you," Kim said smiling even more.

"I missed you to," Bobby replied. Kim noticed she hadn't let Bobby in.

"Why don't you come in?" Kim said. Bobby walked in and sat down on the couch next to Kim.

"Where's Joey?" Bobby asked.

"At my mom's," Kim replied and smiled again. Bobby pulled Kim into his arms and kissed her again. Kim moaned softly as she felt Bobby slip his tongue in her mouth. As their kiss grew more and more passionate Bobby picked Kim up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Bobby slowly moved them to the bedroom. He slowly set her down on the bed. Bobby pulled away and took off Kim's shirt. Kim looked into Bobby's eyes. She loved him so much. Kim sat up and started to unbutton Bobby's shirt. She started to kiss down his chest. Bobby moaned quietly. He loved Kim so much and wanted her so bad. They were interrupted by the phone ringing. Kim looked at the caller id.

"I have to answer. It's my mom," Kim said and sighed deeply.

"Hi mom," Kim said into the phone.

"Joey wanted to know if he could spend the night," Catherine said.

"Yeah sure mom, that's fine," Kim replied.

"We'll be over soon to pick up some of his stuff," Catherine said and hung up.

"You okay?" Bobby asked pulling Kim into his arms.

"My mom's coming over to pick up some stuff for Joey. He wants to spend the night with her," Kim said.

"So, we'll be alone tonight," Bobby said smiling. Kim smiled back. She knew what Bobby was thinking.

"I guess so," Kim said. She gently kissed Bobby on the lips.

"Now get dressed. My mom will be over in a few minutes," Kim said smiling. She grabbed her shirt and walked out of the room. She was going to pack some clothes for Joey.

Minutes later Kim's mom knocked on the door. Kim opened the door and let her mom and Joey in. Joey hugged his mom and went to his bedroom.

"So, why did it take you so long to answer the phone?" Catherine asked. She saw Bobby walk out of Kim's room and instantly knew why.

"No reason," Kim lied. She looked at Bobby and smiled. Bobby smiled back at her.

"I think I know why," Catherine said and gave her daughter a disappointed look.

"What's that look for?" Kim asked.

"Don't you think things between you and Bobby are moving a little to fast?" Catherine inquired.

"Mom, when I wasn't with Bobby you kept telling me to marry him, and now that we're together you want us to take it slow. Make up your mind," Kim said softly so Bobby wouldn't hear.

"I just want you to be careful," Catherine replied. They both looked up to see Joey come out of his room carrying the bag Kim packed for him.

"You ready to go?" Catherine asked.

"Yeah," Joey replied. Joey hugged his mom and left with his grandmother.

Kim sat down on the couch next to Bobby. Bobby pulled Kim into his arms again.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Kim replied. She kissed Bobby passionately on the lips. Bobby pulled away and they walked to her bedroom.

TBC...


End file.
